The afterparty
by maromonkey
Summary: One shot, it's like a deleted sceen, takes place right after the party on s2ep9 (so posible SPOILERS). We have Carrie and Sebastian after the party. Carrie desides to take things to her own hands in matters of sex. It is a smut! I'm new btw if you haven't noticed. Enjoy my very first story and please review!


Carry started going up the stairs, she didn't turn her head to see if Sebastian was following, she knew he was! She was so sure of herself tonight, not like the other times. Sure she had had sex with Weaver before and with Sebastian for that matter, but she was always to shy and maybe a tad bit scared to take matters into her own hands. She would always let herself be guided by her companion. Not that she didn't enjoy it neither did she feel that Sebastian didn't, it was just that she felt he was holding back from her, always trying not to hurt her or something.

Sebastian ho was so much more experienced from her, she knew he had a lot to give to their lovemaking, well, that is if he didn't feel the need to hold back anymore. So she was determined to make him comfortable, make him understand that she wanted him in any way he could give himself to her. As of now she would stop being the scared little control freak and be a new Carry, one fit for Sebastian, at least she could be whatever he wanted in their privet moments in the bedroom.

When she finally reached her bedroom door she was determined to give any pleasure to him tonight! It was only natural since he had been so understanding and patient with her disaster of a party anyway. She turned around only to find him standing just a breath away from her, immediately she reached and grabbed him by the sides of his leather jacket, bringing him down to her level for a kiss, a strong, passionate kiss. She wanted him to see she wouldn't be the fragile one tonight, she would take control.

Well not too much control, when he placed his hands under her thighs and swooped off her feet she let him, she circled her legs around his back and crossed her hands on his solder blades, into a tight hug, as he moved away from her door, where they were leaning, and turned around in order to enter the room, never breaking the kiss. When he closed the door behind them she felt the sudden need for air and broke the kiss with a gasp. She knew she must be blushing a little, she could feel the hotness in her chicks and no doubt he could see it too but he had the good sense not to mention it. If he had Carry would probably have chickened out of her earlier decision.

Fortunately she didn't have to. She was still on him so she would probably wait until he set her down but Sebastian had other plans when he set her to sit on the corner of her dresser. She wasn't going to complain, she would make it work. With him between her legs she moved closes so that her crotch would be against his quickly growing erection. He felt her pressure and immediately deepened the kiss by inserting his tongue inside her mouth instead of just licking her lips lightly, and his long fingers tangled with her wild curls. Carry moved her hands under his jacket and removed it, eager to feel his muscles against her small hands she skillfully unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the floor next to the jacket.

Once those were out of her way she caressed all of him, as if trying to memorize her boyfriend's gorgeous torso with her hands, like a blind woman looking for light. She had to take action before the hotness between her legs became unbearable. She broke the kiss, jumped off the dresses, which made her legs hurt (so much for her 'fame fatal' walk to bed...)and grabbed Sebastian from his solders and tossed him on her bed with what little force she could manage.

"Bradshaw... what are you doing?"

"Well Kydd, I thought I might just take matters in my own hands tonight for a change."

Wait! What? That was out of the blue! It was literally the first time she had sown this kind of interest for sex. Sure she enjoyed it and she found pleasure in it, but she always just followed his lead, as he was the experienced one, she always let him have the upper hand and guide her. They did what _he_ wanted and what he _imagined_ she wanted, she never spoke a word to tell him what to do. And he would always be her guide and always be careful not to hurt or force her into something she might not want. It was a change for sure and he was not gonna be the one to take her back to their old ways.

"Wow... well if you already made up your mind then who am I to resist?" he said with that painfully sexy half smile of his. He sat up on the bed and moved his hands on the hem of Carries dress.

"What are you doing?" she complained instantly smacking his hands away.

"Uuuum... taking your clothes off...?" he said with a slight question in his voice.

"I told you, I am taking matters into _my _hands now, so you do what _I_ tell you to do! Did I tell you to take my clothes off?"

"No ma'am. I'm sorry." he looked lustfully into her eyes. She was hot! This authoritative tone suited her perfectly and did miracles on him and certain parts of his body.

"Good. You're starting to get the point." now she backed off a couple of steps so he could have a better view and started moving to a slow rhythm inside her head, lifting her hands while closing her eyes, a smirk on her lips. She moved hes hands back down passing them over her breasts and her hips staying there for a few seconds longer knowing it would drive him crazy that _he didn't have permission _to touch her right now. Opening her eyes again she saw that she was right, his muscles were tense and his fingers buried in the edge of the mattress. She smiled widely and not wasting any more time she grabbed the dress and pulled it over her head. The static made by the contact of the wool and her hair made a clicking noise and once she was outside of it her curls would fly crazy over her head. She smoothed them quickly and Sebastian chuckled loudly at the sight.

"Oh shut up!" she said almost regretting trying to play it strict but quickly regained her confidence once she saw him straitening his face immediately obeying at her command. She still had control!

Walking over to the bed she placed her foot on his leg expecting him to take off her shoes and looking deep into her eyes he did, then holding on as she placed her left foot on him next. He removed that shoe too and broke eye contact when he started kissing her inner thigh.

"Can I do that?" he asked permission.

"I'll allow it..." she sighed.

When he started moving too close to her cunt, she cut him off.

"Take my underwear off." and after she gave it some thought she added "Slowly!" he obeyed and started taking her pink lacy neglige off of her, sliding his hands up and down her bear ribs but careful not to touch.

"Now touch me Sebastian!"she said once the cloth was off. Without hesitation he lightly touched the sides of her boobs caressing them.

"I'm not going to break if you try it a little more passionately." she commanded in a steady voice.

"If you put it that way..."

His left hand went around her back and pulled her close, his right hand cupped her left breast and lightly squeezed then moved with more force flattening the small mount under the pressure of his palm. Carry breathed heavily and Sebastian, taking that as a good sign, took the light pink nipple between his finger and rubbed until Carry couldn't take it anymore and gave him the satisfaction of moaning softly and locking her hands on the back of his head, pulling him closer so his face would be just between her breasts. Taking the hint he started kissing her chest right in the meddle, his hand still teasing her left boob. He moved his mouth in the opposite direction licking his way to her right nipple. They were that way for some time, him sucking and biting and her moaning and holding him close.

Finally she broke his hold on her and pushed him flat on the bed. She knelt in front of him sure of her self, she was going to give him pleasure! Sebastian was looking on the ceiling, waiting for her to appear on top of him. So when felt her hands rubbing his groin hard over his jeans and then unbuckling his belt, he propped his head and saw Carries curly head just inches above him. He needed a second to realize that she was about to blow him, once he did he felt his dick growing so hard he thought he might just cum right there still in his pants. Surely women had done this a hundred times before, it felt great of course, some times even mind blowing but when Carry was about to do it... It was special for the first time. He had the sense that she would probably never give him a blow job, she was just not that kind of girl. And she really wasn't but she was going to do it for him, because she trusted him and she loved him and wanted to pleasure him any way she could. He knew that and it was what made him so fucking hard!

"Carry... wha...? are you sure?"

"Well I am doing it aren't I?"

He laughed a bit with her tone "Yes you are! But I mean you haven't done it again so... maybe you feel obliged or something..."

And suddenly his dick was free of the restraint of his boxers and into her hand, she had already started doing long strokes and slightly twisting her hand on this length.

"Shut it Kydd! Do I have to remind you? Tonight I do what I want to you! And you let me!" And with that her tong was on the head of his cock just tasting the tip at first and then slowly taking him in her mouth. She waited for his witty response but none came and when she looked up to him she saw that he had his jaw dropped, his mouth forming a big O and he was looking at her devouring her every move with his eyes. She felt confident in what she was doing and not taking her gaze from his blue eyes, careful to cover her teeth, she lowered her head filling her mouth with him. It wasn't bad actually, she thought it would be like a terrible chore she could just get over with and move on to the good stuff, but she actually liked it! His penis was long and thick and hard but it was silky soft to the touch and strong in her grip. And besides she just adored that she could make him scream her name with just a swirl of her tong.

So she run her tong over the sensitive head once more and felt it twitch on her hand as if it had a mind of its own. "Ooh... Fuuuuu... Carryyy!" he mumbled incoherently. She wanted to move on further down but her lips were dry and they just stuck, she tried licking them and went on again, no use, she knew she had to simply lick him. She stuck her tong out and started going from the base to the top on each side and then she took it all in! Well not all of it, it wouldn't fit, but she had the rest on her hand moving it in synchronization with her mouth. Her other hand was on his balls, circling them in her palm feeling their softness. This was fun, but her hair were getting in the way so she said: "Hold my hair Sebastian, firmly!" he did as she asked. He was pulling and pushing actually but she didn't mind.

After three or five minutes, it could be an hour really the wouldn't have noticed, he pulled her up from her hair to stop. She looked at him bewildered.

"Why did you stop me?"

"If you keep going I'm gonna cum soon, I want to be able to do that once I'm inside you babe!"

She chuckled and wiped her chin where saliva had dripped. She stood on her feet and he immediately pulled her close for a hard kiss. He didn't mind that she had just had his dick in her mouth and he wanted to show her that, he appreciated it!

"I believe its your tern now!" she said hopping on his lap. He stood up and turned around to throw her on the bed. She positioned herself diagonally so he had more room. Not loosing any time he slid between her open legs and started kissing her soft belly, reaching the hem of her panties, they were pink and out of lace as well.

"Take them off already! Wait Don't use hands!"

He drove his teeth inside her flesh and then biting only the underwear he took it off, straggling for a while, she was giggling now looking at him, no doubt enjoying her power. He shook his head and looked at her dark blond curly bush smiling. He, then, started kissing her on her inner thigh first, feeling the small shivers of her legs as he found just the right spots. Finally when he felt he had tortured her enough he gave a kiss between her folds on her klit and then opened his mouth to suck on the spot. Carry caught her breath on the sensation and he felt it too, started to lick lightly at first and then with more force, picking up the pace as her breathing became more rapid and small screams escaped her lips. He slid a finger into her, feeling her warmth, no it wasn't just warm, it was burning hot with desire. She was still pretty tight though, unlike many of the other women he had previously slept with, but there was no comparison, was there?

Carry left a long moan as he inserted a second finger inside her. It was no match for his cock, of course, but still the way he curved his fingers upwards thrusting them all the more quickly she could feel she was close to cumming. "Oh God! Harder Sebastian! Harder!" She grabbed some of his blonde locks as he hit both of her spots at the same time, one with his skillful tong and one with his long fingers. She started making light screams as she was getting closer to satisfaction, wanting to scream his name but not being able to make the word come out she just moaned and screamed louder and louder as she finally came on his fingers. After a couple more thrusts and when her legs finally stopped trembling he came up for air. Her hands still on his hair she pulled him and kissed him.

It was a long kiss, her tong on his and then on his lips licking her own taste from him, it was kind of her thank you for making her happy. She reached her hands down from his chest on his hips pushing down his pants. He helped by kicking them down and tossing them on the floor.

"I want you Sebastian" she whispered in his ear and bit on the earlobe playfully.

"I don't understand... what exactly do you want?" he teased her.

"You know what I want... exactly!"

"No I don't! Enlighten me please."

"I want to feel you inside me Sebastian! All of you pleasuring me! All of me pleasuring you! That's what I want."

"Oh! Well then, in that case let me just grab a condom..." he said with a smile and without getting off the bed he reached down to get to his pants drifting his body to reach it, this gave Carry a clear view of his perfectly shaped ass, oh how much she wanted to put her hands on that ass! He finally found the condom in the back pocket of his jeans and returned to her for a quick kiss before he stood on his knees and slid it on his hardened cock.

Carry was restless she wanted him inside her so bad! She spread her legs widely for him and without hesitation she took his manhood into her hand and guided it inside her slide. She gave a moan as she felt his dick filling her up and almost immediately started moving back and forth in unison with him. She steadied herself by grabbing his hard, muscular arms that were on ether side of her head. He moved out all the way and then inside her again, with force, until he hit her back wall sending shivers all to his body. And her screaming every time their thighs connected, wanting more, wanting to feel more of him.

They were in the missionary position, she liked it, it was comfortable, but it was what they did every time. She had made a promise to take control tonight. Quickly she put her hands on his chest and lightly pushed him on her right side, he was still inside her and, not wanting to miss even a moment, the rode on him, her legs strangling his thighs. He rested his hands on her thighs but when he saw she was falling out of pace he grabbed her ass lifting and pulling her rhythmically. She placed her hands hard on his chest to hold on while she was loosing herself in pleasure again. This was better! Her on top her legs spread wider, taking more of him inside of her. And he was looking at her! Not just her face this time but all of her, her face and her breasts going up and down with her movements. She removed her hands from him and standing straight she took both of her boobs in her hands squeezing an pulling and caressing. He was looking at her, unable to bear it any more he grabbed her hands with a strong grip and freed her small mounts, only to immediately place his own hands on there. She took hold of his legs beside her as a prop and continued fucking him hard.

Suddenly Sebastian sat up on the bed stopping her thrusts taking her into her arms and changing her pace to back and forth. His lips on her ear whispering breathlessly: "I love you so fucking much Bradshaw..." in response to his words she turned her head and went to his ear but instead of whispering she started teasing his earlobe, biting and licking and kissing just underneath on the spot of his neck she knew was driving him mad. Finally when she thought he had enough she whispered back: "I love you too..." He, then, started kissing her with thees perfect full lips of his. He was kissing her mouth, her neck, sucking there leaving the marks of his love, and then her breasts, he took a mouthful of her left one sucking and licking, building up to her orgasm, Carry was screaming again, his name and "bad" word she never used! Then after a while he tossed her on her back returning on top of her. It was time to finish, she could feel it. Immediately she grabbed his ass to make him go faster.

"Aaaaah! Carry! Fuck, fuck, fuck! I have to... aaaah... Please!" his head popped up and then dropped back down on her side, his mouth biting her shoulder and the base of her neck.

"Oh Goooood! Sebastiaaaaan... oh my God! Just a little bit longerrr... hold ooooon for me!"

He bunged into her even harder now and she was shivering in his arms, her own arms tight around him now pulling on his golden hair. In a moment she was coming hard around his dick and screaming incoherent sounds into his ear. That was it, just what he needed to drive him off the edge and make him cum, and he did! He collapsed on top of her then, his arms unable to hold him anymore, her hands moved from his hair and took their place on his back forming a hug, holding him there on top of her, his softening cock still inside her, showing that she didn't mind. She actually liked feeling his weight on her, it gave her comfort and warmth. She kissed his temple and stroked his back lightly with her fingers almost without noticing, her eyes closed, still lost in the sensation of the orgasm.

After a couple of minutes of heavy breathing Sebastian moved off of her to her side and pulled her with him so she could lay on him. She scooted and found her place on his side, with her head on his shoulder and her right hand tracing small, invisible shapes on his chest. He just looked on the sealing stroking her hair lightly with his fingertips.

"That was... unexpected." he said when he was sure he could breath properly.

She laughed with her ringing lough he so much loved. "Well I though you deserved it Kydd, after taking all that pressure off of me and all." she said referring to the party-gone-wild earlier and how he had managed to make everyone go away, finally.

"If that's the case then you should host more parties like that!"

"Well I hope we won't need the party to have sex again, will we now?"

"Hahaha! Ofcource not! You can take control whenever you feel like it again! Ok?"

"Ok!" and then she softly stood up and dragged herself on the right side of the bed (they were laying with their heads on the down side) and pulled him with her going under the covers. He only let her go for a second in order to remove the condom and then he got under her blanket as well, reclaiming his position on her side, she placed her head on his shoulder again under his arm, they made themselves comfortable and slowly drifted into to sleep together.

~fin


End file.
